Porque arriscar faz parte da vida
by Aislyn Matsumoto
Summary: Saga estava dançando em cima da mesa, dando um show para as moças presentes e para alguns marmanjos também. Dentre eles, eu.” Tora x Saga
1. Capítulo 1

**Porque arriscar faz parte da vida**

**Título:** Porque arriscar faz parte da vida

**Autora:** Aislyn Rockbell Matsumoto

**Fandom:** Alice Nine

**Casal:** Tora x Saga

**Gênero:** Romance / yaoi / A.U.

**Resumo:** "Saga estava dançando em cima da mesa, dando um show para as moças presentes e para alguns marmanjos também. Dentre eles, eu".

**Classificação:** + 18

**Informações:** B-side de Rock's Heart, mas não é necessário ler uma para entender a outra. Tora's POV.

**N/A:** Troca de presentes com a Kaline-chan. Porque ela é uma chantagista, perversa e fofa.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Será que essa mulher não vai parar de falar? Já não é suficiente o fato que reuniões escolares são um saco? Ainda tenho que ficar ouvindo ela falar de ética, responsabilidade e compromisso?

Se a intenção é chamar a atenção de algum professor irresponsável o mais correto seria falar com a pessoa em particular, e não em uma reunião para falar de alunos.

Mesmo porque não tem ninguém prestando atenção na diretora. Algumas professoras estão vendendo produtos de beleza numa mesa, outras lingerie... isso é muito monótono. Ah, o 'Caxias' finge bem que escuta ela. Se perguntarem pra ele depois o que ela falou, ele com certeza, não vai saber repetir. Aqueles ali só sabem comentar de futebol.

Não posso reclamar muito, já que também não estou prestando atenção na reunião. Eu gosto de analisar as pessoas à minha volta. Adivinhar o que pensam, do que gostam. Meio contraditório e filosófico para um professor de física, mas isso não quer dizer que eu precise entender só sobre minha matéria.

Um movimento ao meu lado cortou meus pensamentos. Duas mesas ao lado, para ser mais exato, encontrava-se Sakamoto, o professor de história. Ele sim, era uma figura interessante de se estudar.

Sua mesa estava abarrotada de papel, livros, calculadora e canetas. Pelo visto ele ainda não fechara as notas. Então o sermão deveria ser para ele. Como imaginei, reunião inútil!

Ele lecionava no colégio há pouco mais de um ano. Até onde eu sabia, e eu sabia muito da vida de todos ali, ele mantinha dois empregos para conseguir pagar as contas e se sustentar. Típico de garotos que saíram de casa com uma mão na frente e outra atrás, contando apenas com a sorte para subir na vida.

E apesar de ser desastrado, ele estava fazendo um bom serviço. Ele era muito esforçado. Já era a terceira vez que derrubava alguma coisa da mesa. Suas olheiras indicavam que a noite fora passada em claro. Se continuasse assim, iria adoecer.

Eu nutria certo carinho pelo loirinho. Não sou do tipo romântico, que acredita em amor à primeira vista, mas ele me atraía, com seu jeitinho desastrado, seu olhar meigo e até mesmo seus sorrisos fofos e sinceros.

Desviei o olhar para a mulher à frente da sala e ela ainda falava. Era por isso que eu não gostava de mulheres. A língua grande de umas me fez ter trauma de todas.

Outra vez minha atenção foi desviada. Quer dizer, a atenção de todos foi desviada quando meu loirinho derrubou alguns livros no chão.

Merda de pronome possessivo!

Não era a primeira vez que usava em relação a ele, mas estava se tornando freqüente. E nós nem éramos amigos íntimos!

_ Senhor Sakamoto, gostaria de prestar atenção na reunião? – a diretora chamou-lhe com um quê de reprovação na voz – Ou o que está escrevendo é mais importante que isso?

_ Ah... bem... eu... estava... terminando de fechar as notas e... bem... – seu rosto ficou vermelho e ele baixou o olhar para os papéis.

_ O senhor teve o final de semana inteiro para fazer isso! – a megera começou a bater o pé, irritada, pra piorar todos olhavam a cena.

_ Eu estava trabalhando. – tentou justificar-se.

_ Se não consegue manter os dois empregos deveria desistir de um deles. – e deu por encerrada a discussão.

_ Não posso! – ele estava alarmado – Eu preciso...

_ Depois nós conversamos. – interrompeu-o – Continuando, o comporta...

_ Porque não terminamos agora? – levantei pegando meu casaco, ela mexeu com a pessoa errada – Essa reunião está maçante, você já falou demais, ninguém está prestando atenção e eu tenho mais o que fazer. – peguei a pasta e saída da sala.

Como esperado, em menos de três minutos todos imitaram meu gesto. Quando a diretora saiu, passou por mim com um olhar quase assassino.

Ela que tentasse me demitir.

Voltei para dentro da sala, pois o loirinho ainda não tinha saído. Ele não movera um músculo do lugar. Sentado com as mãos apoiando a cabeça, o rosto oculto pelo cabelo.

Aproximei-me silenciosamente e sentei na cadeira à sua frente, pegando a carteira de cigarros e colocando na frente dele.

_ Aceita um? – tentei soar não apenas educado, mas amigável.

_ Não obrigado. – balançou a cabeça, sem erguer o olhar – Não fumo.

E soltando um longo suspiro ele finalmente me encarou. Seus olhos estavam um pouco vermelhos, mostrando o quanto ele estava se segurando para não chorar.

_ Ela vai me demitir não vai? – sua voz saiu sussurrava e extremamente baixa, se não fosse a curta distância entre nós eu não teria ouvido.

_ Talvez. – falei dando de ombros – Você precisa se valorizar mais. Ela não falou que se você não consegue lidar com dois empregos, devia desistir de um deles? Por que não faz isso?

_ Não! – ele me olhou como se eu tivesse dito o maior absurdo do mundo – Eu preciso desses empregos. Tenho contas a pagar, não é assim tão simples, e...

_ Hei, calminha... – traguei o cigarro, soltando a fumaça acima de nós – Não quis dizer pra largar do nada. Vá até a megera e mostre que é um bom profissional, diga que está disposto a ficar por conta da escola, desde que ela aumente seu salário. E só aceite se a oferta for cobrir seu outro emprego.

_ Mas... e se ela não aceitar? – olhou-me pedinte.

_ Bom, receio dizer que ela irá perder um ótimo professor. Você tem capacidade pra lecionar onde quiser, pelo que sei se formou numa ótima universidade e com excelentes notas.

_ Você sabe demais pra quem mal me conhece. – ele sorriu enviesado.

_ Sou um bom observador! – pisquei pra ele e me levantei virando as costas – Vai lá! Arriscar faz parte da vida. – e saí, deixando-o com seus pensamentos.

* * *

Desde aquela reunião já havia se passado uma semana. Sete dias sem ver o loirinho. Talvez eu fora precipitado aconselhando-o a pedir um aumento, mas pareceu tão certo naquela hora.

Um garoto o substituira, pois nunca tinha visto aquele outro rapaz ali. Aquela megera novamente me surpreendeu. Demitiu um professor formado na Toudai para contratar um que ainda nem havia se formado!

Sim, durante aquela mísera semana, eu já tinha colhido informações sobre ele.

Foi com a consciência pesada que terminei a aula de sexta-feira. Odiava pegar o quinto horário. Eu saia de lá estressado e cansado. Coloquei três alunos pra fora e fiz um idiota levar suspensão.

Ok, eu fui injusto com alguns alunos hoje, metade da sala deve estar me xingando, a outra metade arrumando uma maneira de me matar por passar um trabalho tão grande, mas eu estava furioso comigo mesmo. Tive que extravasar de alguma forma.

Já dentro do carro, joguei minha pasta no banco de trás, afrouxei a gravata e tirei o paletó, ficando apenas com a camisa branca. Outra coisa que detestava nessa merda de colégio particular era ser obrigado a me vestir de pingüim. Contudo o salário compensava.

Tentando afastar os pensamentos me concentrei no caminho para casa.

Não! Não fecha! Merda de sinal vermelho!

Enquanto eu esperava, olhei ao redor. A cidade sempre era movimentada àquela hora. Pessoas saindo do trabalho, buscando os filhos na escola, terminando as compras, mas todas tinham o mesmo objetivo: chegar em suas casas.

Mas hoje é sexta! Por que eu estava indo pra casa? Não precisava levantar amanhã cedo! Hora de encher a cara!

Parei em frente à Starbucks. Amava a variedade de cafés, o aconchego do lugar, a música calma e relaxante.

Perdeu um ponto quem achou que eu ia encher a cara de bebida alcoólica. Eu gosto de beber, mas não sozinho e não àquela hora. Talvez mais tarde.

Sentei em um dos confortáveis sofás, bem longe das janelas, queria silêncio. Olhei ao redor esperando ser atendido e qual foi minha surpresa ao ver meu... meu não, porra! Fiquei surpreso quando o loirinho veio me atender.

_ Bem vindo à Starbucks! Já escolheu seu pedido? – ele me sorriu tão fofo que fiquei sem reação.

_ Oi... bem, eu... – ali estava minha oportunidade de pedir desculpas e eu gaguejava – Um cappuccino com chantilly, por favor!

_ Só um minuto! – e virou animado, pronto para buscar o que pedi.

_ Espera! – falei alto demais, pois algumas pessoas me olharam – Sakamoto, eu queria pedir desculpas por... bem... – droga, onde estão as palavras quando se precisa delas?

_ Meu expediente acaba em quinze minutos. Daqui a pouco nós conversamos, sim? – perguntou-me, ainda sorrindo.

_ Claro. Tudo bem. – suspirei frustrado e deitei a cabeça no encosto do sofá.

Ele mesmo trouxe minha bebida e saiu sem falar nada. A agonia estava me corroendo.

Quando estava terminando de beber o último gole do café, o loirinho sentou-se à minha frente, já sem o uniforme.

_ Pronto! Você queria falar comigo? – o seu olhar foi profundo e indagador, mas estranhamente ele não me parecia triste.

_ Queria sim. – suspirei profundamente, tomando coragem – Sobre o que aconteceu na reunião do colégio, sobre o que conversamos, eu fui precipitado quando te falei pra tomar uma decisão. – esfreguei o rosto com as duas mãos e encarei-o, era agora ou nunca – Me desculpa! Por minha culpa você perdeu o emprego. Eu devia ter imaginado isso. Eu prometo que vou te ajudar a arrumar outro trabalho e...

Ele estava rindo da minha desgraça? Não, ele estava gargalhando!

_ Acho que perdi a piada. – fui pedir desculpas na maior boa vontade e ele ri de mim?

_ Desculpe, mas você estava com uma cara tão engraçada, não consegui segurar!

Ele levou alguns minutos para se recompor e depois voltou a falar, só que dessa vez ele estava mais sério.

_ Eu é quem devo te agradecer. – e num impulso pegou minha mão sobre a mesa – Se não fosse seu conselho eu ainda estaria me matando de trabalhar.

_ Mas você foi demitido por minha causa. – desviei o olhar, sem graça por ele estar me agradecendo sem necessidade.

_ Na verdade eu estou pedindo demissão daqui. – encarei-o confuso – Eu expliquei pra diretora a minha situação e ela entendeu, me deu uma chance.

Diante do meu silêncio, e da minha cara de bobo, ele continuou.

_ Pedi duas semanas de licença pra cumprir o aviso aqui na cafeteria em tempo integral. Coloquei um estagiário pra me cobrir por esse tempo e daqui uma semana eu retorno para o colégio. Vou trabalhar só lá! Graças a você tenho os fins de semana livres!

Seus olhos brilharam agradecidos e seu sorriso aumentou. Quando minha ficha caiu, eu também comecei a rir.

_ Isso é ótimo! Vem! – joguei uma nota na mesa e puxei-o para fora da Starbucks – Vamos comemorar!

_ Hey! Espera! – ele correu atrás de mim, tropeçando e ainda rindo – Calma, eu não tenho pressa em comemorar não! Tenho o final de semana todo, como te disse antes!

_ Mas eu tenho pressa! Vou te pagar uma bebida! – parei ao lado do meu carro e abri a porta pra ele – Alguma preferência de lugar?

_ Você escolhe! – após fechar a porta, dei a volta no carro, entrei e dirigi até uma boate perto de casa.

* * *

Algumas doses depois, Saga, como meu loirinho pediu para chamá-lo, estava dançando em cima da mesa, dando um show para as moças presentes e para alguns marmanjos também.

Dentre eles, eu.

_ Tora, vem dançar comigo! – inclinou-se na mesa e puxou a gola da minha camisa.

Realmente não estava tão sóbrio quanto imaginei. Num instante ele estava dançando sozinho sobre a mesa, no outro nós estávamos no meio da pista, dançando com os corpos colados. Minhas mãos em sua cintura e as suas em minha nuca, fazendo um afago gostoso em meus cabelos.

Quando dei por mim meus lábios estavam pressionando os seus, buscando por espaço. Desci uma mão e segurei sua coxa, erguendo-a um pouco. Sua mão desceu por meu peito, arranhando por cima da blusa, logo adentrando por baixo do pano, fazendo um arrepio subir por minha coluna.

Não sei como conseguimos sair da boate, mas a cada parada que fazíamos já estávamos nos agarrando novamente. Na porta do carro, dentro dele, no elevador, na porta do meu apartamento. Nunca foi tão difícil achar uma chave!

* * *

Acordei com o sol batendo em meu rosto, a luz entrando pelas frestas da cortina entreaberta. Minha cabeça doía um pouco, resultado da quantidade de álcool ingerido. Tentei virar de lado e dormir mais um pouco, mas um peso impediu-me de mexer.

Olhei para meu peito, vendo uma cabeleira loira, que pertencia a alguém que estava me usando como travesseiro. Sua respiração calma e compassada batendo em meu peito, fazendo leves cócegas. Sorri ao vê-lo ali, tão entregue, tão sereno, tão apertável!

Afaguei seus cabelos, aspirando seu aroma, aquele cheiro que eu começara a gostar mais a cada dia.

Ele ronronou, mexendo-se minimamente, dando sinais que logo acordaria.

Continuei com o carinho enquanto pus-me a pensar em tudo que aconteceu nesse último mês. Não me incomodava o fato de descobrir que era gay, acho que sentimentos não escolhem sexo. Mas o fato de sentir-me atraído por Saga foi... inesperado.

Ele não fazia o tipo de pessoa com quem eu normalmente me envolveria. Ele era bonito, lindo na verdade, mas era completamente desastrado, meio avoado às vezes, tímido...

Costumava sair com garotas mais atiradinhas, nunca gostei das tímidas. E o fato de eu mesmo ser meio sarcástico fazia com que elas se afastassem.

Contudo... ele estava virando meu mundo de cabeça pra baixo. E isso em menos de um mês!

Eu tentei ajudá-lo, fiquei com a consciência pesada por achar que fiz tudo errado, depois veio o encontro na Starbucks, penso em me desculpar e ele diz que fiz algo que nunca tinham feito por ele.

Era tudo contraditório demais!

O mais incrível nisso tudo, foi seu outro lado que descobri. Ele era sim, extremamente tímido e calado. Muito fofo e sorridente. Mas ver seu lado sexy, dançando pra mim em cima daquela mesa mudou o modo como eu o enxergava. E não vou ser obtuso de falar que foi tudo efeito da bebida. Ele começou a se soltar antes mesmo de terminar a primeira dose!

O primeiro beijo foi iniciativa minha. Se Saga mostrou interesse, o que eu podia fazer era corresponder, já que era isso que queríamos. O que aconteceu a seguir foram apenas conseqüências. Belas e doces conseqüências.

Piegas! É isso que gostar tanto de alguém faz com um homem! Estou altamente e incorrigivelmente apaix...

_ Você está distante...

Assustei ao ouvir o meu, sim agora era meu, loirinho sussurrar em meu ouvido. Ele ergueu a cabeça e me encarou, como se tentasse desvendar meus pensamentos, sua mão passeando por meu tronco desnudo, um pequeno sorriso se formando em seus lábios... tudo nele era tão... perfeito...

_ Você... quer que eu vá embora? – ele falou inseguro, desviando o olhar do meu, parando o carinho em meu corpo.

De onde ele tirou aquele pensamento idiota eu não sei, mas ele precisava ouvir umas boas verdades!

_ Isso não foi uma transa. Eu não vou pra cama com qualquer um. E não, eu não quero que vá embora! – apertei seu corpo contra o meu, abraçando-o ternamente e afagando seus cabelos. – Essa noite foi incrível! – beijei o topo de sua cabeça, ouvindo-o suspirar aliviado.

_ Pra mim também foi. Inesquecível! – e lá estava de volta, o belo sorriso adornando seus lábios.

Lábios que deve frisar, eram viciantes.

_ Vou preparar nosso café, se quiser pode tomar um banho. – falei acariciando seu rosto – Acho que nós dois precisamos de um banho, na verdade. – ri baixinho, sabendo perfeitamente que estávamos sujos e grudentos, mas quem liga.

_ Você faz o café, eu tomo banho. Depois a gente troca, você toma banho e eu lavo a louça. – selou nossos lábios e levantou-se, levando consigo o lençol – Me empresta umas roupas? – parou no batente da porta fazendo a carinha mais inocente que conseguiu.

Quem não o conhecesse que o comprasse!

_ Claro! – levantei-me, ignorando o fato de estar nu e caminhei até o guarda-roupa – Vão ficar um pouco grandes, mas só tenho roupas minhas aqui mesmo.

_ Obrigado! – fechou a porta e em seguida ouvi o chuveiro sendo aberto.

Depositei as roupas na cama, vesti um roupão e fui para a cozinha preparar nosso café. Faria algo simples, panquecas e um suco, talvez algumas frutas. Ele ia gostar.

Terminava de tirar mais uma panqueca do forno quando ouvi uma porta bater. Desliguei o fogão e fui até o quarto para chamá-lo para o desjejum quando encontro o quarto vazio. Fui até o banheiro e nada.

Ele não fez isso comigo!

Corro até a porta da sala e encontro-a destrancada.

Sim, ele fez!

_ Merda, Sakamoto! Você não disse que a noite foi ótima? – esmurro a porta – Por que foi embora sem me falar nada?

* * *

Yeah! O Saguinha fugiu! *foge junto pra não levar pedrada*

Isso é um presente pra Kaline-chan, ou seja, só tem continuação se o meu presente também for postado.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Título:** Porque arriscar faz parte da vida

**Autora:** Aislyn Rockbell Matsumoto

**Fandom:** Alice Nine  
**Casal:** Tora x Saga  
**Gênero:** Romance / yaoi / A.U.  
**Resumo:** "Saga estava dançando em cima da mesa, dando um show para as moças presentes e para alguns marmanjos também. Dentre eles, eu".

**Classificação:** + 18  
**Informações:** B-side de Rock's Heart, mas não é necessário ler uma para entender a outra. Tora's POV.

**N/A:** Troca de presentes com a Kaline-chan. Porque ela é uma chantagista, perversa e fofa.

**Capítulo 2**

Como aquele... loiro sexy desastrado e desgraçado conseguiu sumir do mapa eu não faço idéia!

Ele acorda todo carinhoso e manhoso, chegou a perguntar se eu queria que ele fosse embora, e mesmo depois de receber um não, ele foi.

Ainda não consegui pensar num motivo plausível para o que ele fez. Só se ele fosse sacana, mas muito sacana mesmo!

Então por trás da carinha de bom moço ele era uma cafajeste?

Não queria acreditar nisso. Eu falaria com ele pessoalmente para tirar satisfações. Assim que o encontrasse, é claro. Fazia três ou quatro dias que eu o procurava na Starbucks e ele sempre estava ocupado.

Contudo, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele teria que me encarar, já que voltaria para o colégio na próxima semana. E se o que ele falou foi mentira?

Droga! Odeio não estar a par dos acontecimentos! Fico agoniado!

_ HIROTO! – toda a sala prendeu a respiração e me encarou – Se eu te pegar colando de novo é zero!

Pelo menos o garoto teve a decência de corar, abaixou a cabeça e ficou quieto.

E era por causa do MEU loirinho arredio que eu estava aplicando uma prova surpresa. A turma que se ferrasse! Eu precisava descontar em alguém. Ou em muita gente ao mesmo tempo. Realmente não ligava.

O pior de tudo era que eu não tinha motivos para estar tão raivoso como estava.

Ou tinha?

Eu gostava dele. Apenas isso. Não morria de paixão. Ele sabia ser sexy e carinhoso, mas eu gostava de pessoas mais ousadas.

Ah, droga! Por que você mexe tanto comigo Saga?

Voltei para casa, depois é claro de passar na cafeteria, só que dessa vez ele já tinha saído.

Joguei a pasta de qualquer sobre o sofá, mais frustrado do que eu estava de manhã, já que agora teria provas pra corrigir.

Fui até a cozinha preparar algo para comer, abri a geladeira e encarei seu interior por um tempo. O idiota que disse que abrir a geladeira ajuda a pensar era um grande mentiroso.

Pra piorar não tinha nada muito saudável. Não que eu fosse vegetariano, mas comer algo decente faz bem. Peguei uma lasanha congelada e coloquei no microondas.

Enquanto ela aquecia fui para o quarto. Precisava urgentemente de um banho. Estava suado, fedendo e precisando refrescar a cabeça.

Despi-me, jogando as roupas em um canto do banheiro, depois colocaria pra lavar. Abri o registro e deixei que a água morna percorresse meu corpo, levando consigo meu stress. Passei shampoo no cabelo, retirando toda a espuma, fechando os olhos no processo.

Minhas mãos percorreram meu corpo e sem querer comecei a imaginar que era Saga. Com poucos movimentos certa parte ficou alegrinha demais.

Troquei a temperatura do chuveiro, arrepiando quando a água fria tocou meus ombros. Eu não ia fazer aquilo pensando nele! Não daria esse gostinho!

* * *

O resto da semana passou sem nenhuma notícia do loirinho. Não o encontrei na Starbucks nenhuma das vezes que passei por lá, no colégio, tentei cantar a coordenadora para que ela me passasse o telefone ou o endereço dele, mas ela foi inflexível. Disse que eram dados pessoais e sigilosos.

Estava determinado a esquecê-lo e partir para outra. Não sou de ficar correndo atrás de quem não me quer! Como era domingo me arrumei para ir a uma boate.

Coloquei uma calça justa e com alguns rasgados no comprimento, uma camiseta preta com um tigre nas costas, algumas correntes no cinto e me perfumei. Tudo bem simples, mas marcante.

Não eram nem dez horas e a boate já estava cheia, ignorando-se o fato que muita gente ali acordaria cedo no outro dia.

Passando entre a multidão dançante, sentei-me num das cadeiras de frente para o bar e pedi uma dose de whisky. Já que eu queria ter uma noite agitada, nada melhor que ter a desculpa de estar bêbado.

Cantadas não me faltaram. Tanto de mulheres quanto de homens. Dancei com várias pessoas, fiquei com algumas delas, mas nenhuma me atraiu ao ponto de querer algo mais que apenas uma noite.

Já beirava às duas da manhã quando o vi. Ele estava simplesmente arrasador! Uma calça negra de couro muito justa apertando nos lugares certos, uma camisa cavada branca cm os primeiros botões abertos, maquiagem pesada nos olhos, contudo não ficara vulgar nele e ele sorria...

Saga estava dançando sozinho no meio da pista, de olhos fechados, sentindo e acompanhando a música. E como ele dançava bem! Várias pessoas aproximaram-se, tocando-o, chamando pra dançar junto, mas ele simplesmente ignorava.

_ Hora da caça! – virei o restante do conteúdo do copo e andei calmamente até o loiro.

Ele estava de costas pra mim, então não viu quando me aproximei e enlacei-o pelas costas, colando nossos corpos e depositando um beijo em seu pescoço

_ Como vai fujão? – sussurrei em seu ouvido, sentindo-o se arrepiar, não sei se devido à nossa aproximação ou se foi porque ele me reconheceu.

Virou-se de frente pra mim, enlaçando meu pescoço e mexendo os quadris, me obrigando a acompanhá-lo. Fiquei encarando-o por um longo tempo, não desviava o olhar, já que o loiro também mantinha seus olhos fixos nos meus. Não sei se ele tentava me dizer alguma coisa com aquilo, mas a cada minuto eu me perguntava por que andei até ele, por que o abordei, por que eu insistia em algo que eu sabia que não teria futuro?

Mas, dançando ali junto a ele, todas as minhas perguntas pareciam idiotas. Eu o desejava! Queria tê-lo de novo em meus braços, nem que fosse por apenas uma noite.

E como se finalmente lesse meus pensamentos, ou talvez fosse o desejo estampado em meu olhar, ele aproximou seus lábios dos meus, cerrando os olhos lentamente e foi inevitável não corresponder.

Seus lábios macios nos meus, minha língua procurando a sua, cogitei que nem a falta de ar nos separaria.

Apertei as mãos em sua cintura puxando-o mais para perto de meu corpo, estava tão excitado quanto eu. Adentrei a mão por baixo da sua blusa, arranhando de leve as unhas em suas costas, sentindo-o se contorcer minimamente, separando nossos lábios para deixar um pequeno gemido sair.

_ Você está altamente desejável com essa roupa sabia? – sussurrei em seu ouvido – Estou me segurando muito para não atacá-lo em público.

_ É? – sorriu malicioso, passando a língua pelos lábios – Que tal irmos para algum lugar mais... reservado?

_ Seria ótimo! – mordisquei seu pescoço e afastei minimamente – Pra onde?

_ Vem comigo. – e saiu me puxando para fora da boate, sem dizer pra onde iríamos, não que importasse. No momento só queria aproveitar da sua companhia, do seu corpo, de seus beijos.

* * *

E pior que a sensação de déjà vu, era a sensação que eu iria me machucar mais. De novo e de novo.

Acordei com um pouco de dor de cabeça, não sabia onde estava nem que horas eram. A única coisa que eu sabia é que depois de beber muito, eu havia dançado com Saga e em seguida ele me arrastara para algum lugar. Por sorte ele estava sóbrio e dirigiu até onde estávamos. Meu carro eu buscaria depois.

Movi-me minimamente, virando de lado e pousando o braço na cintura do loiro, tentando não acordá-lo, já que ele dormia em cima de mim. O quarto estava escuro, mas eu sabia já ser bem tarde.

_ Perdi as aulas da manhã. – bati a mão na testa – Ótimo! A primeira falta em vários anos de serviço.

Por que eu estava preocupado com o colégio? Tive uma ótima noite. Acompanhado! E fico me martirizando por causa do emprego. Meus alunos devem ter achado o máximo! Já fiz a boa ação da semana.

Agora tinha que acordar o loirinho e ter uma conversa muito séria com ele. Não ia deixá-lo fugir de novo sem me explicar o que aconteceu pra ele sumir.

Afaguei seu cabelos, desci a mão por seu rosto, ele tinha a pele tão macia, toquei seus ombros com cuidado, havia uma marca roxa, não muito grande, mas ele teria que usar roupas com mangas por alguns dias, toquei sua cintura e deixei minha mão ali.

_ Saga. – chamei baixinho, sem obter resposta – Saga! – elevei um pouco a voz e dessa vez ele se mexeu, virando para o outro lado.

Folgado!

_ Sakamoto! – sacudi-o pelo ombro, virando-o de frente pra mim.

Era maldade acordá-lo, quando dormia tão tranquilamente, mas as perguntas em minha cabeça não me davam descanso.

_ Hei, acorda. Precisamos conversar! – mordi levemente em sua orelha, sentindo-o se arrepiar.

Era incrível o quanto ele era sensível. Principalmente na orelha e na nuca. Só precisava tocá-lo um pouquinho pra ele ficar excitado.

_ Humm que houve? – perguntou sonolento, olhando para os lados, como se tentasse descobrir onde estava – Ah, deixa eu dormir mais um pouco. – pegou o travesseiro e jogou sobre a cabeça.

_ Eu preciso falar com você e vai ser agora! – retirei o travesseiro e puxei o seu braço, deixando-o meio sentado sobre o colchão. A coberta desceu até seu quadril, e a visão de seu corpo parcialmente nu me excitou também.

Não ia ser fútil de dizer que era fácil seduzi-lo ou fazê-lo gemer sob mim, pois ele conseguira retirar os mesmos gemidos de mim nas duas noites em que dormimos juntos.

_ Ahm? – olhou-me seriamente, parecendo só agora me reconhecer. – Tora?

E o que veio a seguir me deixou desnorteado. Ele conseguia mudar muito rápido de humor e de opinião.

Ele levantou-se, pegando a primeira peça de roupa que viu pelo chão, vestindo-a e caminhando até a janela, abrindo as cortinas, deixando a luz entrar com tudo. Pelo visto já era muito tarde mesmo.

_ Pegue suas coisas e dê o fora daqui. – falou friamente, encarando a janela.

_ Como é? – dessa vez eu ia matá-lo.

_ Vá embora, não é um bom momento pra conversarmos. – dessa vez ele me olhou, mas o sentimento em seu olhar não me agradou. Não era apenas sua voz que estava fria, seus sentimentos também pareciam ter se esvaído.

_ Escuta aqui! – levantei-me e caminhei até ele, levando junto o lençol enrolado em meu corpo – Você dança comigo, me beija, me arrasta pra sabe se lá que lugar é esse, nós dormimos juntos e agora quer que eu vá embora?

_ Isso. – loiro, sexy, despudorado, eu vou matar ele!

_ Você tem dupla personalidade? – passei as mãos nervosamente pelo cabelo – Por que acho que não estou diante do mesmo professor desastrado de história que conheci no colégio, que estava a ponto de chorar por que ia perder o emprego, ou o garoto que me serviu todo sorridente na Starbucks. Qual o seu problema?

_ Não é uma boa hora, por favor, vá embora. – e se ele pensou que pedindo educadamente eu cederia ele estava muito enganado.

_ Eu não vou embora até nós conversarmos! – segurei seu braço com um pouco de força, como se quisesse impedi-lo de fugir de novo, contudo dessa vez ele quem me pedia pra fugir.

_ Amano...

_ Ah, agora é Amano? – soltei-o e andei pelo quarto frustrado – O que aconteceu com o Tora? Ou não tem mais intimidade suficiente pra isso? – sarcasmo escorrendo em minhas palavras – Realmente, não queria pensar isso de você, mas não tem como defini-lo de outra forma. Você é muito sacana!

Ele arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca, como se fosse retrucar, mas no mesmo instante desviou os olhos dos meus e virou de costas, encarando a janela.

_ Não fale sobre o que não sabe. – sussurrou, baixo demais, mas o suficiente para que eu o ouvisse.

_ Então me explica! – elevei a voz, já estava perdendo o controle – Vamos lá, eu não tenho pressa!

_ Não posso...

_ Takashi! – uma voz feminina doce e rouca veio do cômodo atrás da porta do quarto – Já acordou, querido?

_ Já mamãe! – respondeu o loirinho alto, para que pudesse ser ouvido.

_ Mãe? – intercalei meus olhares entre a porta e o loiro, esperando que ela não entrasse e nos pegasse numa situação delicada.

_ Venha me ajudar a guardar as compras. Eu trouxe alguns doces pra você!

_ Já vou! Só preciso trocar de roupa. – e, novamente olhando pra mim, consegui visualizar seu pedido mudo para que eu fosse embora.

Não arrumaria briga em sua própria casa, correndo o risco de trazer conseqüências pra família dele, que nada tinha haver com nosso relacionamento.

Relacionamento... Será que podia chamar uma noitada assim? Pra mim foi bom, mas e pra ele? Seria só uma transa?

_ Eu já vou. – suspirei baixo, virando as costas pra ele também, pegando minhas peças de roupa espalhadas pelo quarto – Mas não pense que terminamos. Ainda precisamos conversar.

_ Não há o que conversar. Foi apenas uma noite. Com direito a bis. Fim. – e aquilo veio como uma bomba pra cima de mim.

Se antes ele não queria conversar, agora eu também não queria. Não depois de receber na cara a resposta que aquilo não significou nada pra ele. Então porque passou a noite comigo? Por que me deixou ficar lá? Nós poderíamos ter transado e eu iria embora depois.

Infelizmente aquelas eram perguntas sem resposta. E... mesmo se tivessem, eu não as queria, não mais.

Vesti-me, ajeitei muito mal o cabelo e sai do quarto, sendo seguido pelo loirinho.

_ Ali é a saída. – apontou-me quando chegamos ao fim do corredor, sem nem ao menos dirigir um último olhar pra mim.

Caminhei até lá, vendo-o entrar em outra porta, que o levaria à cozinha. Fechei a porta devagar para não fazer barulho e sai cabisbaixo.

Como imaginei, eu sofreria de novo. Pois mesmo que eu quisesse, não ia conseguir afastá-lo de minha mente tão rápido, ele soubera me marcar, fundo.

E, o que poderia ser uma noite agradável, tornou-se o pior fora que eu já levei.

Aquilo doía.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Título:** Porque arriscar faz parte da vida

**Autora:** Aislyn Rockbell Matsumoto

**Fandom:** Alice Nine

**Casal:** Tora x Saga

**Gênero:** Romance / yaoi / A.U.

**Resumo:** "Saga estava dançando em cima da mesa, dando um show para as moças presentes e para alguns marmanjos também. Dentre eles, eu".

**Classificação:** + 18

**Informações:** B-side de Rock's Heart, mas não é necessário ler uma para entender a outra. Tora's POV.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Aquele mês se arrastara o máximo que podia. Os dias eram tedioso, as aulas maçantes, parei de freqüentar a boate, a Starbucks e qualquer outro lugar que pudesse encontrar o loiro.

Cogitei abandonar o colégio, mas eu trabalhava lá há tanto tempo, construira uma história ali. Não era fácil jogar tudo pra cima. Além do mais, os alunos tomavam meu tempo e minha cabeça, conseguia me manter ocupado o suficiente pra esquecê-lo, mesmo que por pouco tempo.

Era inevitável nos encontrarmos quase todos os dias. Apenas trocávamos um cumprimento e depois casa um seguia seu rumo.

O curioso era o modo que ele me olhava. Como se eu fosse o errado na história, como se o tivesse magoado muito. Às vezes, quando cruzávamos no corredor, eu tinha a impressão que ele queria me contar algo, mas não tinha coragem. Talvez por medo de ser esnobado ou julgado precipitadamente.

Mas, como nada na vida acontece por acaso, as explicações que eu tanto queria caíram feito bomba na minha cabeça.

Neste exato instante, eu tinha o loiro sentado ao meu lado. Seria bom se não fosse o motivo que o levara a estar ali comigo. Ele chorava baixinho, seus olhos já estavam inchados, pequenos soluços saíam de seus lábios. Eu o observava apenas pelo canto dos olhos, atento ao trânsito, enquanto dirigia até o hospital.

Há pouco menos de uma hora, a secretária entrou correndo na sala dos professores, anunciando com toda a delicadeza que possuía, que a mãe de Saga havia sido encontrada morta em casa por uma vizinha e que fora levava às pressas para o hospital, sob suspeita de enfarto.

Sakamoto ficou estático, digerindo a notícia e pouco a pouco, quando se deu conta do que acontecia, começou a chorar desesperado, gritando pela mãe e pedindo por socorro.

E, apesar do fora excepcional que tinha levado, não podia simplesmente ignorar aquilo. Ofereci ajuda e um ombro amigo pra ele chorar.

_ Shi-Shinji... sobre o que aconteceu entre a gente...

_ Shiii... calma. Agora não é hora pra discutir isso. – afaguei seus cabelos.

_ Eu preciso falar... por favor! – olhou-me pedinte, seria impossível negar-lhe a conversa.

_ Tudo bem, pode falar.

_ Eu... eu não podia me envolver. Trouxe minha mãe pra cá pra cuidar dela. Arrumei outro emprego pra conseguir comprar os remédios. Ela precisava de mim! – recomeçou a chorar, apertando o pano da calça, a cabeça baixa deixando as lágrimas caírem em seu colo – Não consegui cuidar bem dela... e agora ela... ela... por minha...

_ Não ouse falar que a culpa é sua! – ele assustou-se quando elevei a voz – Eu vi o quanto você se esforçou, era notável quando não dormia bem, até seu mau humor é aceitável! Agora, tenho que discordar quando diz que não cuidou bem dela! Você parou de cuidar de si mesmo. Fez o que estava ao seu alcance. Não é justo se culpar por algo que não pode controlar. A morte chega pra todos nós.

_ Desculpa! – e ignorando que estávamos no carro, ele jogou os braços ao redor dos meus ombros e me abraçou – Eu podia ter contado... Sinto muito!

_ Calma... calma... vai ficar tudo bem. – tirei uma mão do volante e acariciei seus cabelos – Agora senta aí, precisamos chegar ao hospital.

Ele me obedeceu e sentou-se corretamente no banco, o olhar perdido para fora da janela, lágrimas rolando por sua face alva.

* * *

Ouvir a notícia e ver com os próprios olhos era completamente diferente. Quando chegamos ao hospital, Saga já havia parado de chorar, mas seus olhos estavam vermelhos e ele estava claramente abalado.

Pedimos informação na recepção e fomos encaminhados para outra sala. Ao ver o corpo imóvel da mulher, ele recomeçou a chorar, ficou histérico, gritou e se jogou sobre a mãe. O médico me contou que ela teve parada cardíaca e que quando a ambulância chegou, ela já havia falecido. Não puderam fazer nada.

Um tio de Saga apareceu minutos depois, também abalado, trocamos poucas palavras, me pediu para cuidar do loirinho enquanto ele arrumava o que fosse necessário para o enterro.

_ Sakamoto? – aproximei-me, pousando a mão sobre seu ombro – Vem, vou te levar pra casa. Seu tio vai arrumar tudo.

_ Não quero. – sua voz saiu embargada, eu entendia o que ele sentia, mas ele não conseguiria ajudar naquele estado.

_ Vamos. – dessa vez puxei-o pelo braço, forçando-o a se levantar – Você precisa de acalmar e...

_ Não me peça calma! – gritou, apontando um dedo na minha cara – Eu perdi a minha mãe! Não estou com a mínima vontade de ter calma! Será que nem chorar em paz eu posso?

Sem saber em qual buraco eu enfiava a cara, sai da sala sem falar nada e fiquei sentado num dos bancos de espera. Ele não me pediu para esperá-lo, mas achei que devia fazer aquilo.

Eu sabia que não devia alimentar esperanças, pois quando tudo passasse, ele iria me chutar de novo, só que eu não conseguia simplesmente abandoná-lo.

Algumas horas depois, com idas e vindas de médicos e parentes, todos saíram de lá, indo finalmente par ao cemitério. O último a sair foi Saga, estava mais pálido, ainda chorava muito e parecia desolado.

_ O que faz aqui? – parou à minha frente, questionando com a voz rouca.

_ Esperando você. Se quiser eu vou embora... – levantei-me, nervoso.

_ Você... quer vir no enterro comigo? – ainda me surpreendia suas mudanças de humor, ele era pior que mulher na TPM, mas se ele queria apoio, eu daria.

_ Se quiser, eu vou com você. – ofereci, tentando não demonstrar que queria ir com ele e permanecer ao seu lado por quanto tempo me fosse permitido.

_ Eu gostaria. – falou baixinho, se aproximando e tocando meu braço – Desculpe por ter gritado com você. Eu precisava desabafar, soque acabei te ofendendo. Sinto muito, mesmo! Estou sem chão, é tudo estranho, não sei o que fazer.

Acenei concordando e saímos de lá. Quando ele estivesse melhor, nós conversaríamos seriamente, por enquanto era melhor ficar calado.

* * *

Como todos os parentes mais próximos moravam na cidade, enterraram a mulher no mesmo dia. Foi uma cerimônia simples e com poucas pessoas. A meu ver, apenas umas cinco ou seis pessoas ficaram realmente abaladas, os outros pareciam conformados. Talvez a doença dela já fosse conhecida e a morte aguardada.

Conforme o dia chegava ao fim, as pessoas saíam aos pouquinhos, oferecendo seus pêsames aos familiares e despedindo-se.

Mantive-me afastado o tempo todo, eu não conhecia a mulher e nem a família, logo era um completo desconhecido.

Saga ficou prostrado em frente ao túmulo, distante de tudo a sua volta. Não falou com ninguém, não se moveu e nem deu sinais que sairia dali em breve.

Assim que todos foram embora, decidi me aproximar. Deixando meu nervosismo tomar conta, tirei um dos cigarros do bolso e acendi, exalando a fumaça que me acalmava. Pousei uma mão em seu ombro e ajoelhei-me ao seu lado.

_ Sinto muito...

_ Obrigado... por ter vindo. – sussurrou baixinho, levantando o olhar para mim.

_ Quer carona pra casa? Eu tenho que ir embora.

_ Não precisa. Vou ficar mais um pouco.

_ Vai ficar bem? – ergui-me, dando um passo atrás.

_ Sim, não se preocupe. – ele parecia hesitante.

_ Se precisar de qualquer coisa, você sabe onde eu moro. – caminhei de volta pra o carro, deixando Saga com suas lembranças.

Dirigi calmamente, o caminho não era longo, mas o percurso durou tempo suficiente para me fazer refletir. Eu devia visitar meus pais, dar mais valor a eles, talvez passar na casa de alguns tios, primos, reunir a família para um simples almoço.

Cheguei ao meu apartamento por volta das sete horas. Guardei o carro na garagem, peguei o elevador vazio e entrei em casa, acendendo a luz da sala, jogando as chaves na mesinha de centro.

Minha vontade era me jogar no sofá ou na cama e dormir até o outro dia, mas ainda tinha coisas pra arrumar. Eu devia comer alguma coisa, já que fiquei o dia todo andando pelo hospital e pelo cemitério. Nem vi as horas passarem e como a fome não era tanta, decidi primeiro por um banho morno para relaxar, depois faria o resto.

Quando sai do banho, que durou mais que o normal, percebi que chovia. A chuva era boa, sempre trazia mudanças, novos tempos.

Liguei a televisão num filme e aumentei o som para ouvir da cozinha, enquanto preparava o jantar.

Cozinhei arroz e alguns vegetais, fritei peixe e também fiz um suco. Levei os talheres, a jarra e o copo para a sala, para jantar na frente da tevê. Quando voltava para me servir, ouvi a campainha.

Não costumava receber visitas tão tarde, nem mesmo os vizinhos dos outros apartamentos vinham me incomodar. Então poderia ser alguém de fora, mas quem seria louco de sair debaixo de chuva? E o porteiro também não avisara nada.

Com isso em mente, confie que era algum conhecido e abri a porta, me deparando com...

_ Saga? – ele já não chorava mais, mas seus olhos ainda estavam vermelhos, ele estava todo encharcado e segurava duas malas grandes.

_ Tora. – respirou fundo, me encarando – Posso ficar aqui?


End file.
